


Save Him

by Laeana



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Bad Decisions, Best Friends, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, M/M, POV Alternating, Past Relationship(s), Past Violence, Song Lyrics, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28223892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana
Summary: from happiness to the deepest despair.fall to hell.Pierre saw the glow in Charles' eyes die.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Daniel Ricciardo, Pierre Gasly & Charles Leclerc, Pierre Gasly & Max Verstappen, Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc (one sided)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Save Him

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [save him](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21175412) by [Laeana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana). 



> (Save Him by Justin Nozuka)

It started quite early. Pierre was quite a close friend to Charles so he immediately realized that something was different. The rivalry with Max had grown until the latter came out of one of their meetings, looking discouraged, sagging.

He wondered why at first. He got his answer quickly. His steps led him to his best friend ... whom he discovered kissing Daniel.

A surprise ? Maybe. He knew these two were turning around, he saw the videos, the photos that the younger one himself often showed him with undisguised pride. He prepared for it.

So he can say it doesn't really hurt.

It's like adapting to an event that was inevitable. He had many times for. The moments that the Monegasque will have offered him will be just as unforgettable as the years that will follow, it’s not so serious.

He will remember unique things. Their first time. To both of them. And just like that, it's priceless. It still hurts in his chest, a little bit. A phantom pain, which never completely disappears.

But it’s good. Because he hasn't totally lost his sidekick. They are always co-dependent, always see each other. Less. Always.

On the other side, he can see that Charles is really happy. The Aussie makes him happy and he wouldn't have thought otherwise. He wouldn't even have thought of doing the same. He withdraws a little and contemplates them.

They both represent the ideal couple. Hidden from the eyes of the world, the media, but existing on the paddock. There is no doubt that all drivers know this or, if they don’t know it, are very quickly informed.

Like a powder trail. Slowly leading to a wildfire.

The Ferrari driver can be seen shining with his boyfriend, literally. It’s enough that one sees the other so that he becomes more amiable, that his character lights up, that his bad mood turns into joy.

It’s only too logical that a year later the older one of the two declares himself to the other in an honorable staging. Memories. Here they are engaged. And more than satisfied as they kiss, rings on their fingers.

Pierre still observes, in silence. Max comes to sit next to him. They don’t speak. They understand each other. It’s something that doesn’t need words.

Marriage happens quite quickly, he doesn't even have time to prepare for it, to tell himself that it’s the man of his life and especially his best friend who is going to get engaged, that he is there.

He casts a gentle gaze on the scene.

Charles is quite nervous before the ceremony, he must comfort and encourage him to prevent the latter from running away. He is his best man, he brings the rings and stands to the side. He's happy, honestly, his bitterness is almost gone.

The two newlyweds dance in the middle of the crowd of friends, family, small but warm population, in perfect harmony. Their happiness is indisputable. He swears that Daniel looks at the Monegasque as if he were the eighth wonder of the world. Precious, so precious.

They speak quietly, things that no one can hear, and surely that even if you could hear them, they wouldn't even care, lost somewhere in their own world. Far from all.

He has the right to steal a dance from the younger groom, a waltz which engages in a confident laugh, a little broken, hidden by the hubbub of the crowd.

“I'm proud of you, Charlie. Try to be happy, huh.”

And he really means it.

If his best friend has often called him his "superhero" then he can stay that way. Just watching from afar.

A few steps later he is sitting on his side, looking for air. Too many people all at once is making him more than dizzy. Once again, Max sits down next to him and rests his head on his shoulder.

“And they lived happily ever after ... right ?”

He wonders if their one-year difference is being felt now.

Charles and Daniel are still spinning in the center, laughing, bursting; they look more beautiful and happier than we have ever seen them.

* * *

**She loves him more**

**He loves her more,**

**Seems like they won't ever let each other go,**

**Laughing and kissing it's a match made in heaven**

**Behind the rings on their fingers**

**Imprints the ink deep in the inner**

**That has stained their souls together now**

**Stained soul mates forever now**

**Seems like they've made it to the other side where the grass is greener**

**And the sky is always blue**

**And it goes on forever and ever but there is only room for two**

* * *

Charles had a seemingly easy childhood. After all, he had loving parents. Well, up to a point. There was a moment when everything changed. Everything sank into a hell from which he almost did not escape.

He was beaten by his father. Difficult to admit especially when you have such a journey, eh. Having reached his level, in F1, he still won't talk about it.

He is ten years old then. Ten years and spent years of misery, of misery, living each day without knowing if he was going to see the next one. He had scars from it, deep scars. Cigarette burns, cuts.

His back, traces of beatings. His arms and legs have a few nicks. He always hated them. It reminds him of terrible memories that he cannot erase since they are anchored in him, on him.

Only two people knew of his ordeal. Two to have seen it entirely. Dan, of course. And Pierre. Always. His best friend who never rejected him. He should have though, he knows that somewhere he hurts him and will hurt him again and again. And the French will be silent.

So he lives with a body littered with marks. He has learned to love himself again, he has learned to support himself again. He had no other choice. He had other people who did it for him.

Daniel ...

He never thought that romance could turn into a nightmare. He felt it, somewhere, but didn't believe it. It was not possible. Because he was the man he loved, so he didn't even want to imagine it.

They spent wonderful years together. Aside from formula one. They didn't talk about it, ignored it, left it aside. So that it doesn't hurt their marriage, what they've built.

And they had a child. A boy.

That's just how he saw himself plunge back. Deep in his nightmares. At the end of the night, where his old demons lie in wait for him. There was the cruelest scenario that played out for him. Everything starting over again.

His Dan ...

* * *

**Dark clouds cover her paradise,**

**She covers her eyes and hides behind enemy lines,**

**And she walks through the night with her child in her arms**

**She's thrown back hostage'd**

**See twenty years ago when she was just ten years old**

**Lost in imagination she was left alone**

**And pops had nothing to let his anger on oh he beat her cold**

**She used to pray on her knees, she said**

**"Save him, save him from the hand he that beats me on"**

* * *

An instinct that makes him wake up late at night. Not really. Pierre wakes up, turns to look at the time. It's three o'clock. He could sleep more. He thinks he could do that. But he still has a bad feeling, something deep in his throat.

He saw the change once again. Charles smiling less, marks on his body. He wanted to know, his friend fell silent, it wasn't like him. He never kept quiet, that was always his role.

He tried to talk about the other pilot's son to coax him, almost begged him to find out what was going on. Worry. If all he has sacrificed is not enough, if he has not worn out enough body and soul for the Monegasque, it doesn’t matter. He can always do more for him.

And his best friend was receptive, on the verge of breaking down, he wanted to tell him what had happened. Daniel was there. The influence of the Aussie, so positive at first, eventually grew like a menacing shadow over the Ferrari driver's head.

Where at a time like this he would wisely decide to wait until the next day, he knows he has been patient enough. He sends messages to his first lover, several, quite urgent and worried.

He ends up picking up Max with him and they go towards the house of the youngest. Or at least the couple. Although he no longer knows if he can call them that.

Can he hear them ? Cries for help, full of despair, buried in Charles's eyes.

* * *

**Deep at night I'm awakened from my dreams,**

**Next door, yelling cries mercy she's begging please, -**

**"Get up, get up", he brings her to her feet,**

**And smacks her down till she falls to the ground**

**And over and over again,**

**He brings her to her feet till she can no longer stand -**

**And still the beating never ends**

**On and on and on it goes**

* * *

... who is lifted violently before taking another blow that makes him stagger, wobble and fall back. His eyes are wide with pain. The blows never stop. Never. He begs, pleads, his voice cracked.

The features of the man he loved are distorted by too much alcohol, too much rage, perhaps madness. His reality has collapsed, he only lives like that. Daily.

This evening of incredible and macabre power.

Charles collapses to the ground. Again. Daniel gives him a look full of deep despair, consumed by something greater, that their happy days could not appease, make disappear.

The Aussie takes a pistol from the chest of drawers. His eyes widen for a moment when he sees the gun pointed at him.

“Bring me our son.”

Without appeal.

Tears overflow from his eyes all the more as he shakes his head negatively, frantically. Wondering where is the line between happiness and disaster. When did it all go so wrong?

“No, no, please, Dan, don't ... please, Dan ... please …”

Like lightning. Violent. A terrifying noise that echoes throughout the room. Fast, deadly, pain.

Two red flowers that are born on his sternum. Shock passes over his face and all he can do is cry out in grief as he watches his husband point the gun at his own temple.

“No !”

Some blood. All over. That flows on the floor, to their bed, through their room. He hears their son crying in the background and can't even move. His strength consumed. A moment to contemplate what remains of his life.

His vision blurs, breathing heavily. He no longer feels the pain. Memories of happy days, lost somewhere in the middle of the mess that this room has become. His hand reaches out for the cradle with a last burst.

Last glow.

He would have liked to be able to save himself. He wished he could save Daniel from himself. He wished he could be saved.

Just like that, he almost seems to see Pierre smiling at him again.

* * *

**Until he brings out a gun**

**And says to her "stop crying and bring me my son"**

**She cries harder and harder**

**He cries harder and harder**

**She says "baby please don't do this"**

**Two shots to her chest**

**And a blow to his own head**

**She quickly loses breath and blood rushes to their bed**

**And baby cries his eyes out**

**"Save him, save him from the hand he that beats me on"**

* * *

Flowers around Charles. Of his pale face. His pretty green eyes that were closed forever. And he's lying right next to Daniel. As has always been agreed. Pierre has regrets, he can always have them.

The images of what they discovered that night will never fade completely. And there is always the "what if" running through his head.

Max holds the couple's son in his arms, a little awkwardly, since he doesn't know how to do it, he's doing pretty well with what he has seen.

So, just like that, he comes to allow himself something that he's never done. Place a kiss on the cold lips of his best friend. Goodbye.

Charles always referred to him as his "superhero".

He assumes that sometimes superheroes can't save everyone.

* * *

**She loves him more, he loves her more,**

**Seems like they won't ever let each other go,**

**Laughing and kissing it's a match made in heaven**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> It's sad. I was waiting for an opportunity to do a story about this song, the occasion came by itself. Haha. It seems like ... well ... I would have loved to do something more happy but here it is.  
> Translated totally.
> 
> I hope you liked it.
> 
> tumblr : laeana


End file.
